Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to valve units.
Background Art
Fuel cell vehicles are provided with a valve unit to control the supply of hydrogen from an in-vehicle gas tank to a fuel cell and the stopping of such supply. JP 2016-80001 A describes one example of such a valve unit. This valve unit includes a gas flow channel connected to the gas tank. High-pressure hydrogen gas in the gas tank passes through an electromagnetic valve disposed in the gas flow channel, passes through a pressure-reducing valve and then is supplied to the fuel cell.